The Beginning
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Luhan tidak tahu apakah mungkin ia mampu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa jantungnya akan tetap berdetak hingga nanti, tapi ia akan selalu berkata pada Minseok; Walaupun dunia telah hancur, kita akan selalu baik-baik saja jika kita saling berpegangan. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, dan kau akan selalu menjagaku. / LuMin here! Chap 1: PUBLISHED


"Jika suatu saat kau diberi kesempatan untuk dapat mewujudkan salah satu keinginanmu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya salah seorang pria berambut almond pada seorang pria berpipi tembam yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Minseok―sang pria berpipi tembam―setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Apa akan terdengar egois jika aku meminta supaya jantung kita tetap berdetak sampai akhir nanti?"

Luhan―yang tak lain merupakan sang pria berambut almond―tersenyum tipis seraya menatap lekat-lekat figure sang kekasih yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah depan. "Aku juga?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Minseok cepat. "Kita, aku dan kau."

"Bisakah kau memberiku alasan mengapa jantungku harus tetap berdetak bersamamu?" Luhan bertanya dengan intonasi yang begitu lirih, nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan lembut yang menggelitik telinga Minseok.

Kedua sudut bibir Minseok tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke samping dan mencari letak keberadaan tangan milik Luhan dengan meraba-raba. Seakan mengerti apa yang diingikan oleh pria di sampingnya, Luhan pun kemudian mendekatkan tangan kirinya yang segera diraih oleh Minseok dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Jantungmu harus tetap berdetak bersamaku, karena dengan begitu aku bisa terus berpegangan padamu," ujarnya seraya mengeratkan tautan tangan keduanya. "Bukankah kau pernah berkata; _'Walaupun dunia telah hancur, kita akan selalu baik-baik saja jika kita saling berpegangan. Kau akan selalu melindungiku, dan aku akan selalu menjagamu.'_ Bukan begitu?"

Di luar kehendaknya, seutas senyum simpul kembali terpatri di atas wajah tampan Luhan. Tentu saja ia ingat dengan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk menguatkan dan meyakinkan Minseok bahwa ia tak pernah sendiri, dan dia akan selalu bersamanya. Namun entah mengapa, kata-kata itu kini terasa bagaikan sebuah belati transparan yang berbalik dilemparkan ke arahnya dan menohok langsung ke dalam jantungnya.

Apakah mungkin ia mampu untuk tetap berada di samping pria yang dicintainya hingga akhir nanti? Apakah mungkin ia mampu untuk tetap melindungi pria yang dicintainya hingga akhir nanti? Dan, apakah mungkin ia mampu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa jantungnya akan tetap berdetak hingga nanti? Entahlah.

Tapi setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa masih ada satu hal yang mampu ia lakukan untuk saat ini; ia akan selalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh mungil kekasih tercintanya, dan membenamkannya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang mendamaikan. Karena setidaknya, hanya dengan hal inilah ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan selalu merasa aman dan terlindungi dari kejamnya dunia yang seolah memusuhi mereka.

.

.

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_As the world falls apart around us_

_All we can do is hold on, hold on~~_

.

.

A LuMin Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

Teinspirasi dari salah satu MV milik Jin yang berjudul Gone dan salah satu lagu milik ONE OK ROCK yang berjudul sama; The Beginning.

.

.

.

Pair: LuMin (LuhanXiumin).

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.

.

.

.

.

Rated: T+.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely YAOI.

.

.

.

.

.

Aul_Ondubu presents:

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kubilang tidak, itu berarti Tidak, Kim Minseok." tegas Luhan. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus ke arah seorang pria berpipi tembam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"LuLu, ayolah~" Minseok kembali merengek untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Aku bosan di rumah terus-menerus."

"Kalau kau bosan, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu. Ayo," Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dan berusaha meraih tangan Minseok, namun ditepis oleh sang empunya. Luhan memutar kedua matanya dan menghela nafas jengah. "Seokkie, ayolah, jangan merajuk seperti ini lagi. Kita bahkan sudah mengunjungi coffee shop itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut minggu ini. Jika kau ingin minum kopi, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tapi rasanya tidak akan sama jika kau yang membuatnya," sahut Minseok yang masih enggan untuk menyerah.

"Tapi cuaca di luar sangat dingin, Seokkie." ujar Luhan lembut.

"Kita 'kan bisa memakai jaket yang tebal," usul Minseok sembari memperlihatkan cengiran yang menggemaskan untuk pria seusianya. "_Please_~"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak menanggapi Miseok yang kini tengah memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya yang selalu membuatnya tampak seperti seekor hamster yang menggemaskan.

_'Jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu lagi, Seokkie!'_ erang Luhan dalam hati.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ketegasan yang ia tunjukkan untuk Minseok secara perlahan akan menguap seiring dengan terlukisnya ekspresi memohon yang telah menjadi andalan Minseok untuk meluluhkan kekasihnya. Dan sepertinya Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan pernah menang melawan Minseok. Dengan enggan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan, pertanda bahwa ia akan mengabulkan keinginan Minseok.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar." ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. "Kita hanya minum kopi, dan setelah itu pulang. Kau mengerti?"

Minseok, yang sebelumnya terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat, kini seolah mendapatkan angin segar saat mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Dengan antusias ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah, "Eum! Aku mengerti, Lu. Terima kasih."

Di lain pihak, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil saat menyaksikan keantusiasan kekasih tercintanya yang berusia dua bulan lebih tua darinya itu. Dengan sayang ia mengusap pucuk kepala Minseok seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, gantilah pakaianmu. Kau tidak mungkin menembus tumpukan salju hanya dengan memakai kaus tipis dan celana training, kan?"

"Aish, tentu saja tidak." Minseok mencoba untuk melangkah, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat kedua lututnya terantuk pinggiran meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia lupa jika sejak tadi ia berdiri menghadap sebuah meja kayu yang diletakkan di hadapan sebuah sofa yang semula ditempati oleh Luhan. "Maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan." Dengan getir ia hanya tertawa untuk menutupi kebodohannya seraya memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Luhan tersenyum pahit melihatnya. Dengan sigap, ia segera meraih sebelah tangan Minseok yang menggapai-gapai udara dan kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Luhan pelan. "Ayo kuantar ke kamar. Biar aku yang membantumu mengganti pakaian."

Dengan patuh Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Luhan yang kini menuntun langkahnya dengan tak kalah erat. Di tengah-tengah langkah, sesekali Luhan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati saat melewati beberapa anak tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai atas, tempat di mana kamar mereka berada. Sebenarnya Luhan pernah mengusulkan pada Minseok untuk memindahkan kamar mereka di sebuah kamar kosong yang ada di lantai bawah, namun dengan cepat Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak usulan itu. Ia lebih suka kamarnya yang lama, karena di sanalah ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di balkon sementara menunggu Luhan pulang.

Decitan nyaring yang menyapa indera pendengaran keduanya adalah hal pertama yang mereka dapatkan saat sebelah tangan Luhan membuka pintu kamar. Perlahan ia mendudukkan Minseok di atas tempat tidur dan kemudian beralih mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian tebal miliknya, juga milik Minseok. Dengan telaten ia memakaikan sebuah kaus hitam dengan bahan yang lebih tebal ke tubuh Minseok, membungkus sebuah kaus tipis yang telah dikenakan sebelumnya. Setelahnya, ia meraih sebuah _sweater_ berwarna coklat yang ia letakkan di samping Minseok. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia baru saja hendak memakaikan _sweater_ itu.

"Lu, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Minseok pelan.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Seokkie?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia tak jadi memakaikan sweater itu, melainkan memandangi Minseok dengan intens.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengurusku seperti bayi?" lagi, Minseok kembali melantunkan sebuah tawa getir dari bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar menyusahkan, ya?"

"Bicara apa kau ini, huh?" gumam Luhan seraya kembali memakaikan sweater itu di tubuh Minseok yang―baru ia sadari―semakin terlihat kurus. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu?"

"Melindungi bukan berarti harus memperlakukanku seperti bayi," sahut Minseok lirih. "Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus menyusahkanmu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, setidaknya kau bisa mengajariku untuk dapat melakukan segala hal tanpa harus bergantung padamu lagi."

Luhan terhenyak dalam diam. Ia menatap lekat ke arah kedua mata Minseok yang kini hanya menampakkan sebuah kehampaan. Namun meski begitu, ia tahu betul bahwa masih tersimpan sejuta cinta yang Minseok miliki untuknya. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa sejak terjadinya insiden itu, telah memberikan perubahan yang cukup signifikan untuk dirinya, dan untuk Minseok tentunya.

Pada mulanya, Luhan hanyalah seorang pemuda broken home yang putus asa. Perceraian kedua orangtuanya yang dipicu oleh sebuah pengkhianatan benar-benar membuatnya muak. Untuk apa mengucap sumpah sehidup-semati jika tetap berpisah pada akhirnya. Ia yang dulu tak ubahnya sebuah robot berwujud manusia, yang hanya akan selalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuruti semua perintah kedua orang tuanya, perlahan-lahan mulai berubah layaknya sebuah percikan api yang mengobarkan sebuah pemberontakan. Minuman keras adalah teman setianya, dan berkelahi adalah hobinya.

Seolah berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok, yang tak lain merupakan seorang pemuda yang berpendidikan dan terhormat. Dulu, saat kedua mata Minseok masih 'berfungsi', Minseok sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurung diri di sebuah perpustakaan dan tenggelam dalam puluhan buku berhalaman tebal yang menjadi teman setianya. Selain itu, Minseok juga kerap kali duduk menghadap laptopnya selama berjam-jam dan kemudian menghasilkan beberapa karya fiksi yang indah.

Minseok menyukai ketenangan, sementara Luhan menyukai keramaian. Minseok menyukai segala hal yang bersifat artistik, sementara Luhan menyukai segala hal yang bersifat pemberontakan. Minseok menyukai musim gugur, sementara Luhan sangat menyukai musim dingin. Minseok bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis hebat seperti ibunya, sementara Luhan bercita-cita untuk dapat segera lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

Setidaknya itu dulu, jauh sebelum ia bertemu dan mengenal seorang pemuda berpipi tembam yang memiliki hati selayaknya malaikat. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah penggambaran Luhan untuk Minseok saat pertama kali ia mengenalnya. Luhan pertama kali melihat sosok Minseok saat ia tengah membeli sebotol _beer_ kesukaannya di sebuah toserba yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya, karena ia memang sedang bosan mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang selalu membuat telinganya panas. Di toserba itulah Luhan melihat Minseok yang berdiri mengantri di depan meja kasir dengan dua keranjang penuh berisikan puluhan _snack_ kentang, beberapa bungkus roti isi, dan tiga botol besar teh hijau yang berharga paling mahal.

Bukan banyaknya barang belanjaan Minseok yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan lima sosok mungil yang berusia antara lima sampai sebelas tahun yang mengikuti langkahnya sambil tersenyum senang. Penampilan mereka terlihat begitu kontras. Minseok berpakaian rapi selayaknya seorang pemuda yang berpendidikan, sementara anak-anak itu hanya memakai pakaian seadanya, dan hal itu bahkan terlihat lusuh bagi Luhan yang masih merupakan seorang anak dari keluarga yang berada. Tanpa malu Minseok mengajak kelima anak-anak itu untuk bergurau, bertanya apakah masih ada hal lain yang ingin mereka beli, dan tertawa geli ketika melihat salah seorang anak yang berusia paling muda segera berlari ke arah sebuah lemari pendingin dan kembali dengan sebotol susu pisang di tangannya.

Detik itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan ia mencoba untuk memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, kini kedua sudut bibir Luhan tampak tertarik ke atas dan kembali melengkungkan seutas senyum di wajahnya. Luhan, yang kala itu mengantri tepat di belakang Minseok, tanpa sadar ikut mengayunkan kedua kakinya ke arah yang sama dengan yang dilalui oleh Minseok dan anak-anak itu sekeluarnya mereka dari toserba. Diam-diam ia mengikuti langkah Minseok tanpa sekalipun menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dan dari sanalah ia tahu bahwa kelima anak itu hanyalah anak-anak miskin yang tak sengaja ditemui Minseok saat salah seorang anak yang tertua mencoba untuk mencopet dompet Minseok. Dan alih-alih memarahi, membentak, atau bahkan memukul, Minseok justru tersenyum dan meminta anak itu untuk memanggil saudara dan teman-temannya untuk menemuinya, dan kemudian mengajak mereka ke sebuah toserba untuk membelikan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Selepas mengikuti Minseok yang mengantarkan kelima anak itu ke rumahnya, Luhan pun kembali mengikuti ke mana pun Minseok pergi. Ia bahkan sempat meringis saat melihat sosok Minseok yang kini telah memasuki sebuah perpustakaan kota. Demi kulit pucat adiknya, Luhan benar-benar benci dengan sebuah tempat yang tak ubahnya pemakaman itu. Bukankah sudah sempat disebutkan bahwa Luhan lebih menyukai keramaian?

Ya, Luhan sangat menyukai tempat-tempat yang ramai dibandingkan dengan tempat yang sunyi dan membosankan semacam perpustakaan. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Luhan lebih menyukai keramaian dibandingkan ketenangan yang seringkali dicari oleh banyak orang. Alasannya cukup sederhana: ia menyukai keramaian karena jika ia berada di tengah-tengahnya, ia bisa melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa saat ini ia sendiri, dan ia kesepian. Karena itulah, ia lebih memilih untuk menyudahi pengintaiannya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara jarinya.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berselang, Luhan hampir tak lagi memikirkan tentang Minseok. Seluruh isi kepalanya telah dipenuhi oleh perceraian kedua orangtuanya hingga membuatnya nyaris berteriak frustasi di hadapan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dengan satu langkah tegas, Luhan segera melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya yang kini laksana neraka. Namun niatnya sempat goyah saat adiknya, Sehun, memohon pada Luhan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menyaksikan adiknya terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan seperti itu. Sehun pasti sama menderitanya seperti dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun yang memeluk erat kakinya, dan berlutut menghadapnya. Dihapuskannya sepasang jejak aliran sungai kecil yang membasahi kedua pipi adiknya sembari tersenyum getir.

"Berhentilah menangis, Sehun-ah. Hyung tidak suka melihatnya." ucap Luhan pelan.

Namun alih-alih menghentikan tangisnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang kakak, Sehun justru kembali terisak dan beralih mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan dengan erat. "Hyung, jangan pergi. Kumohon..."

"Aku harus pergi, Sehun-ah. Maaf,"

Seiring dengan terucapnya kalimat terakhir dari bibirnya, Luhan pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menatap nanar kepergian sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

Hingar bingar musik _techno_ yang berdentum dengan keras nyatanya tak cukup membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Dengan satu lambaian tangan, Luhan kembali meminta sang bartender untuk memberikannya _whiskey_ dengan kadar alkohol yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang diteguknya barusan. Sensasi rasa panas bercampur pahit yang melewati kerongkongannya terasa bagaikan sebuah hal yang 'menggelitik' hatinya. Bagaikan orang idiot, Luhan mulai terkikik pelan seraya mengangkat gelas minumannya tinggi-tinggi. Digoyang-goyangkannya gelas itu hingga membuat cairan di dalamnya ikut terkoyak, dan bahkan dapat ia rasakan beberapa tetes dari cairan itu yang terciprat keluar dan mengenai punggung tangannya.

"Kukira kehidupanku adalah satu-satunya hal terpahit di dunia ini. Tapi ternyata masih ada lagi yang terasa jauh lebih pahit." Luhan menggumam tak jelas seraya masih tertawa lirih.

Dan sesaat setelahnya, Luhan pun kembali meneguk habis cairan yang ada di dalam pegangan tangannya, sambil diiringi geraman lirih ketika dirasakannya kerongkongannya seolah kembali terbakar. Merasa bosan, Luhan pun memilih untuk menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menyesapnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya malam ini. Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah tipikal seorang pemuda yang menganut seks bebas dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan seks dalam hidupnya. Tapi sepertinya one night stand bukan ide yang buruk untuk melepaskan stress.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru club, dan berdecih saat sepasang matanya hanya dapat menangkap pemandangan dari para pengunjung club yang terlihat asyik melakukan make out dengan pasangan masing-masing. Di sebelah kanan ia dapat melihat seorang wanita yang tengah mengulum batang kejantanan milik pasangannya, di sebelah kiri ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda berwajah inosen yang tengah melakukan _french kiss_ bersama seorang pemuda lainnya yang bertubuh lebih kekar, dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, ia tertegun dalam diam ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

Di sana, tak kurang dari lima meter di hadapannya, dapat Luhan lihat seorang pemuda berpipi tembam yang terlihat begitu gelisah. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup rapat hidung mungilnya, terlihat dengan begitu jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tak terbiasa dengan kepulan asap rokok maupun aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Tepat di samping pemuda itu, ada seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang mengacuhkan keberadaan sang pemuda berpipi tembam. Ia terlihat lebih asyik mencumbu seorang pemuda berlesung pipi yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menyeringai dalam hati. Bermain-main dengan seekor hamster yang menggemaskan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Luhan pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap mendekati hamsternya, sesaat setelah mematikan rokoknya. Dengan irama santai Luhan mengayunkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya mendekati meja di mana hamsternya berada. Namun sial, belum sempat Luhan mendekatinya, pemuda itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan mejanya, setelah sebelumnya sempat menendang tulang kering sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi―yang terlihat sama sekali tak mempedulikannya dan tetap mencumbu pemuda dalam rengkuhannya.

Luhan mengumpat lirih ketika dilihatnya pemuda incarannya segera berlari meninggalkan _club_. Luhan, yang tak ingin 'teman bermain'nya pergi begitu saja pun segera mengejar langkahnya dengan tak kalah cepat. Meskipun club ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi ternyata cukup sulit juga mengejar seekor hamster mungil yang bergerak dengan gesit di antara lautan manusia yang tumpah ruah di lantai dansa seperti saat ini. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Luhan bisa mengejarnya yang sudah mencapai pintu masuk, namun lagi-lagi Luhan mengumpat dengan cukup keras ketika sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh seorang wanita berpakaian minim. Dengan nakalnya wanita itu mengangkat sebelah tangan Luhan yang dipegangnya dan meletakkannya di atas payudaranya. Tapi maaf, _bitch_, hamster imut itu jauh lebih menggoda dibandingkan dada besarmu.

Dengan satu sentakan kuat, Luhan menepis tangan wanita itu dan kembali mencari keberadaan sang hamster yang telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Luhan keluar dari area club itu dan menemukan pemuda berpipi tembam itu berjalan ke arah area parkir. Luhan kembali mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar pemuda itu, namun lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat dengan kegesitan pemuda itu yang kini telah masuk ke dalam mobil VW merahnya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Luhan kembali mengerang kesal dan mengumpat seraya menendang udara karena gagal mendapatkannya. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja mengejar pemuda itu dengan motornya, tapi hal itu hanya membuang waktu mengingat Luhan yang memarkirkan motornya di area _basement_ yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sambil berdecih, Luhan kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok seraya bergumam, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang ketiga kalinya jika kita bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menduduki puncak tertingginya di atas langit ketika Luhan membuka matanya. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur dengan deras di dahinya yang berkerut menahan rasa sakit sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kirinya dengan erat. Beberapa tahun terakhir, dadanya memang kerap kali berdenyut dengan cepat dan hal itu tentunya memberikan efek yang luar biasa sakit untuknya.

"Luhan!" seru salah seorang pria berjas putih, yang entah sejak kapan telah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Luhan di rawat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat menatap pria itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata pun terasa begitu sulit untuk saat ini. Kata-kata itu seolah kembali tenggelam dalam tenggorokannya ketika hendak ia ucapkan. Mengerti akan keadaan Luhan, pria itu pun kemudian mendekati Luhan dan menuntunnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan," ucap pria itu lembut. "Tetaplah berbaring. Kau masih harus banyak beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanmu."

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, Joonmyeon-ah?" tanya Luhan meski sedikit terbata-bata karena ia masih harus melawan rasa sakitnya.

Joonmyeon, sang pria berjas putih, hanya tersenyum simpul alih-alih segera menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja nakas dan membantu Luhan supaya dapat meminumnya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu kau ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di area basement sebuah club malam," jelas Joonmyeon. "Kau mabuk berat dan temanmu, Zitao, yang membawamu kemari. Dan syukurlah sekarang kau sudah sadarkan diri."

"Bisakah aku pulang?" tanya Luhan yang terlihat mengabaikan penjelasan Joonmyeon sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa, kau masih harus dirawat selama beberapa hari lagi." Joonmyeon berkata dengan tegas. "Dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau mau melanjutkan pengobatan yang sempat kau hentikan setahun lalu."

"Melanjutkan pengobatan, katamu?" Luhan mendengus kasar. "Jangan konyol! Kau tahu betul dengan apa yang kuinginkan."

Joonmyeon menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum menghela nafas panjangnya dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Setidaknya berhentilah merokok dan juga kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah absen untuk menenggak alkohol. Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

"Justru itu yang kuinginkan," gumam Luhan lirih, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap Luhan yang dari hari ke hari semakin terlihat sayu sembari mengulas senyum sendu. Bagaimana pun juga, Joonmyeon sangat menyayangi Luhan yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya. Dan jika diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, Joonmyeon tanpa ragu akan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu merindukan sosok Luhan yang periang dan murah senyum, seperti saat mereka masih SMU dulu. Bukan Luhan yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali memeriksa keadaanmu tiga jam lagi." ujarnya pelan seraya menyelimuti tubuh kurus Luhan. "Obatmu ada di meja nakas, dan kau harus meminumnya."

"Jika aku ingat," sahut Luhan santai, sementara Joonmyeon hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

**_"Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi tiga hari lalu di distrik Gangnam masih menyisakan misteri. Hingga saat ini, seluruh anggota kepolisian masih belum bisa memastikan tentang penyebab kecelakaan yang telah menewaskan empat korban. Sementara itu, salah satu korban selamat yang diketahui mengendari sebuah mobil VW merah keluaran tahun 1989 masih belum dapat dimintai keterangan akibat―"_**

Luhan menekan tombol _power_, dan layar televisi di hadapannya kembali menghitam. Dengan kasar ia melempar remote yang dipegangnya ke segala arah sembari mengerang kesal.

Bosan. Benar-benar membosankan rasanya jika ia harus berdiam diri di dalam sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan nuansa putih seperti ruangan ini. Dan hal itu kembali diperparah dengan bau obat-obatan dan antiseptik yang begitu menyengat hidungnya. Sejak Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan kamar rawatnya, Luhan mencoba untuk menemukan rokoknya yang selalu ia simpan di salah satu saku celananya, dan ia nyaris berteriak frustasi saat menyadari bahwa pakaiannya telah diganti dengan sebuah pakaian terusan berwarna putih yang biasa dipakaikan untuk para pasien. Sial.

Sambil mengumpat dan menyumpahi Zitao yang telah menelantarkannya di tempat mengerikan ini, Luhan pun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Mungkin saja ia bisa meminta sebatang rokok dari salah seorang petugas kebersihan yang ada di sana. Dan jangan sampai Joonmyeon mengetahuinya. Meski sudah hampir setahun lamanya mereka tak saling bertemu, tapi Luhan masih ingat betul dengan kebiasaan Joonmyeon yang tak akan berhenti menceramahinya jika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Dasar kakek tua," umpatnya dalam hati.

Dan meskipun saat ini ia memakai pakaian beserta sebuah gelang yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang pasien, tapi tingkah dan perilakunya sama sekali tak mencerminkan bahwa ia sedang sakit. Luhan tetaplah Luhan, seorang pemuda badung yang tak pernah mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan siapa pun, bahkan di hadapan kedua orangtua dan adiknya sekalipun. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Joonmyeon yang memang telah mengetahui tentang penyakitnya sejak awal.

Luhan kembali menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tampak lenggang dengan langkah yang santai. Sesekali ia nampak menyenandungkan irama salah satu lagu dari sebuah grup beraliran rock alternatif yang menjadi idolanya, dengan kedua matanya yang ikut menjelajah ke segala penjuru rumah sakit. Dan saat hendak berbelok, Luhan segera menghentikan langkahnya saat tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar di ingatannya.

"Dia," gumam Luhan pelan. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang seorang pemuda berpipi tembam yang hanya duduk termenung di sebuah kursi roda. Sebuah perban tampak menutupi kedua matanya, sementara kaki kanannya ikut dibalut oleh sebuah gips. Di tangan dan wajahnya, dapat Luhan lihat keberadaan beberapa luka gores yang mulai mengering. Meskipun sekujur tubuhnya terlihat dipenuhi oleh luka, dan ditambah lagi dengan kedua matanya yang ikut tertutupi oleh perban, tapi Luhan masih mengenalinya. Dia, pemuda berpipi tembam berhati malaikat yang pertama kali dijumpainya di sebuah toserba, dan dia, seekor hamster mungil yang ia temukan tersesat di sebuah _club_ malam.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Luhan harus kembali menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tubuh dipenuhi luka, sebelah kakinya yang patah, dan lagi kenapa matanya harus ditutupi oleh perban seperti itu? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di taman rumah sakit itu jika kedua matanya ditutup? Bukankah seharusnya―

"Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan kedua matanya," sahut Joonmyeon yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat di samping Luhan. Matanya ikut memandangi sebuah objek yang sedari tadi telah mencuri atensi Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika dia tidak bisa melihat lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?"

Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlihat sangat mencemaskannya. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Anggap saja begitu," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya setelah sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku memang tidak mengenalnya secara dekat, tapi aku cukup sering memperhatikannya."

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek semula. "Tiga hari yang lalu, saat kau di bawa ke rumah sakit ini, sempat terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di distrik Gangnam. Dan pemuda itu adalah salah satu korbannya."

"Ke-kecelakaan beruntun?"

"Ya. Sebuah mobil sport melaju di jalur yang berlawanan dan menabrak sebuah truk, lalu menghantam sebuah mobil VW merah yang dikendarai oleh pemuda itu." Joonmyeon menjelaskannya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Luhan terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kaki kanannya patah karena tertindih badan mobil, dan kedua matanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah akibat pecahan kaca depan mobilnya yang masuk ke dalam kelopak matanya. Menurut Kyungsoo, dokter yang merawatnya, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mengalami kebutaan seumur hidupnya."

Lagi dan lagi, Luhan kembali terhenyak dalam diam. Kedua matanya yang terbiasa memendarkan tatapan datar kini perlahan mulai berubah sendu. Entah bagaimana mulanya, Luhan yang sejak lama telah menyerah dengan penyakitnya, perlahan menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon seraya berkata, "Bantu aku untuk sembuh, Joonmyeon-ah."

.

.

.

.

**++_T.B.C_++**

* * *

**Tadinya aul pengen bikin ini jadi oneshot aja, tapi karena ada sedikit revisi, ternyata jadinya malah bakalan kepanjangan kalo dibikin jadi oneshot.**

**Makanya aul potong aja jadi beberapa chapter. :D**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aul usahakan untuk update secepatnya.**

**Kurang lebihnya, mohon dimaafkan. :)**

**Terima kasih telah berkunjung~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Desember 2013,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
